A Piece of You
by VainVampire
Summary: Everything is not what it seems. Oneshot. KyuMin. Slight ! KhunMin & KyuToria. Enjoy


A Piece of You

Khunnie0624

_Today I saw something beautiful. I know I will probably never see it again, but at that moment my heart felt complete._

Sungmin yang sedang menstalking twitter kekasihnya itu terhenyak. Tweet tanggal 26 Juni menyiratkan begitu banyak hal. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang cemburuan dan posesif, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa tweet itu ditujukan untuk seseorang...lebih tepatnya hoobae-nya di SM Entertainment.

Victoria.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya.

Kenapa ia selalu menjadi bayang-bayang dari seseorang?

Ia mengingat-ingat momen ketika Nichkhun mengajaknya kencan ke pantai yang ternyata merupakan lokasi syuting WGM dirinya dan Victoria. Dan itu membuatnya marah besar. Mengamuk dan mencak-mencak, Sungmin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya sampai sebuah ciuman pendek menghentikannya.

Dan Nichkhun pun mengajaknya jadian.

Meski momen itu terasa indah di ingatannya dan membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu, namun ia tetap menatap hampa pada layar monitornya.

_I know I will probably never see it again_

"Hey, sedang apa?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dekat di telinganya. Rupanya pria itu baru saja datang dari-entah dari mana Sungmin tidak ingin peduli dan bergabung dengannya di sofa ruang tengah dorm lantai 11.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Men-scroll handphonenya dengan malas...kemudian mendesah panjang.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Kyuhyun melirik handphone Sungmin. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat username familiar itu. Perasaan cemburunya timbul.

"Aku merasa kesal membaca tweet Nichkhun yang ini." Jawab Sungmin dengan ketus. "Bu-bukan hanya kesal...tapi...entahlah...rasanya sakit melihat orang yang kau sukai sebegini desperate-nya." Curhat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Oleh karena itu, jaga Victoria ya! Jangan sampai dia mendekati Nichkhun-ku lagi!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'Nichkhun-ku'

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa sih yang kau suka dari dia Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Nichkhun itu...sangat gentle. Dia juga dewasa dan mampu memperlakukanku dengan baik..Dia-"

"Dewasa? Dia itu seumuran denganku Min." Potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Kau kenapa sih, membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan Nichkhun. Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak usah khawatir urusan Nichkhun. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya menyukaiku. Lee Sungmin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sementara tugasmu adalah menjaga agar Victoria hanya melihatmu. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau usahakan? Sejak di Super Junior M kau selalu dekat dengan Zhou Mi supaya kau bisa memperlancar bahasa Cina-mu dan berkomunikasi dengannya kan? Kau juga mengatakan di berbagai acara radio bahwa ia wanita yang paling dekat denganmu. Belum lagi berbagai interaksi kalian yang terekam di fancam. Bahkan sepertinya SM juga memasangkan kalian, dari cover album SMTown dan poster I Am. Dan hei, bahkan ketika aku menonton I Am,kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya di Central Park. Dan sepertinya usahamu berbuah hasil Kyu. Ketika promosi Electric Shock ketika ditanya dengan siapa ia ingin berkolaborasi, Luna menjawab bahwa Victoria ingin berkolaborasi denganmu. Bahkan Nichkhun saja sampai menulis seperti itu. Berarti dia sudah hanya memandang dirimu Kyu." Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin, mungkin ia akan mengira bahwa Sungmin menyukainya dan sedang cemburu pada Victoria.

"Oleh karena itu..."

"Cukup Min, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kau ketahui tentang hubungan kami." Kata Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran. Ada apa dengan pria ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Nichkhun-"

"Iya iya aku mengerti..." Potong Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum ia bicara Sungmin beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau tidak mengerti...sudahlah sepertinya kau sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara." Sungmin pun masuk ke kamar Yesung dan membanting pintunya.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sofa.

'Sial..' batin Kyuhyun.

Tadinya ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat untuk menemani Sungmin yang tidak memiliki jadwal hari itu. Ia bahkan membawa banyak makanan karena ia suka melihat ekspresi gadis itu ketika makan. _But his jealousy get the best of him_. Mereka malah bertengkar seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak dapat menyalahkan Sungmin. Selama ini hanya ada Victoria di matanya. Tidak heran Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap perhatiannya selama ini sebagai bentuk afeksi perasaan suka. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan. Padahal...sejak dulu..ketika Sungmin masih menjadi _hyung_-nya, ia menyayangi Sungmin. Sayang sejak peristiwa itu mereka menjadi canggung...dan akhirnya fall apart.

Jujur...Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan...orang yang sebenarnya ia sayangi...jauh sebelum kehadiran Victoria sekarang hadir dalam wujud yang bisa ia miliki.

Tapi sepertinya orang itu sudah menutup hatinya untuk Kyuhyun, tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk kemungkinan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin menyukainya.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup.

Di luar hujan.


End file.
